


haitani fuckin dies

by fiestatacos



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Gen, whatever the fuck that trick ass bih is called
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 08:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiestatacos/pseuds/fiestatacos
Summary: nao throws hands with haitani in a back alley





	haitani fuckin dies

"get fuckinnnnn dunked on" nao said, picking haitani up and throwing him into the nearest dumpster

"this bitch empty YEET"

**Author's Note:**

> im tired


End file.
